Shattered
by Numb3rsfan
Summary: Instead of going to the garage, Keith does in fact run away and gets seriously hurt. How will Danny and everyone else feel and how will they pull together for Keith? An AU/Alt Ending to the 2nd season episode "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Partridge." -COMPLETE-
1. Crushed

**Shattered**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

_An AU/Alt Ending for the second season episode "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Partridge"_

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, possible AU with possible OOC connections.

Author's Note: This is my very first Partridge Family fic, so it may not be that good.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show The Partridge Family and am in no way affiliated with said tv show. This fic is purely for fun.

Summary: Instead of going to the garage, Keith does in fact run away and gets seriously hurt. How will Danny and everyone else feel and how will they pull together for Keith? An AU/Alt Ending to the 2nd season episode "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Partridge."

__

((_This story begins just as Keith and Shirley Partridge are coming through the door with the groceries...))_

Chapter One: **Crushed**

Keith Partridge; eldest member of the Partridge Family had heard his mother pull up in to the driveway. He had known that Shirley had gone to the store to get some groceries that the family sorely needed, but now she was back. Thank God! It was hard trying to be the 'father figure' to Danny, Tracy, Laurie and Chris...especially Danny and especially after Danny's 'facts of life' question the other day. God that had been some conversation and one that Keith didn't want to have to repeat!

"Hi mom!" Keith said when he saw his mother get out of the car.

Shirley glanced over at her eldest son and greeted him with a friendly, "Hi Keith, come to help?"

Her answer was quickly answered when Keith not only opened the back door, but grabbed one of the two sacks of groceries and headed for the house. Shirley grabbed the other bag and followed her son inside.

She knew that Keith had been trying harder than usual to be there for the family and she also knew that Keith's attentions was not very well appreciated by the others; something she was going to have to remedy...after lunch.

Quickening her steps she managed to catch up with Keith just as he opened the front door. Both Shirley and Keith could hear the others in the kitchen, talking about something.

Through the window they could see Laurie standing beside Danny who was sitting down. They could also hear Chris and Tracy in there as well, but hearing what they all had to say made Keith's heart drop like a stone.

"You know, you should have seen Keith's face when I asked him to explain the facts of life to me. I asked him if kissing was hazardous to a person's health!" Danny said, a smile on his face and a chuckle in his voice.

Laurie who was fixing the flowers also laughed and said, "Oh no!" while Chris was very interested to know what Keith had said.

"What'd he say?" Chris asked.

"He said not as long as I wash behind my ears and take plenty of vitamin C!" Danny shot back; obviously still laughing.

It was clear none of them knew that their mother and Keith were standing in the living room hearing every single word they said.

Hearing that they were making fun of him, Keith's smile fell from his face and his eyes fell to the floor in shame. What had he done to deserve this? Why did they all make a fool out of him? Why?

"I really thought he'd catch on!" Laurie said, to which Tracy reiterated, "Yeah I knew all the time."

Danny shot his younger sister a look before saying, "Are you kidding? You can fool some of the people some of the time but you can fool Keith Partridge...all of the time!"

Shirley had seen how much this was upsetting her eldest and she didn't blame him! She had known that all Keith had been doing was trying to help and this was how the others repaid him?

"Kids..." Shirley began in a condescending tone as she walked around Keith who hadn't moved since he had entered the house; the bag of groceries still in his hand.

Laurie, hearing her mother's voice looked towards the living room, but her eyes widened when she saw Keith and instantly she knew that they had all messed up...big time.

She watched as Keith none to gently placed the bag of groceries down on the nearest table and bolted for the open front door; marching briskly out in to the sunlight.

Turning, Shirley called out to her son, "Keith!" but Keith didn't listen, instead slamming the front door shut behind him.

Turning back around Shirley marched in to the kitchen; her bag of groceries still in hand. When she got in to the kitchen she saw the sad faces of her youngest children.

"How long was he standing there?" Laurie asked, hoping against hope that Keith hadn't heard every nasty thing that they had said but when their mother answered, "Long enough!" Laurie felt worse than she had felt.

It was clear from the others faces that they all felt bad about what they had said; especially Danny, but none of them knew what to say. What could they say that would fix the damage? They didn't want their big brother hurt and yet...he...he had been impossible the past few days; playing a very uncool version of a dad and they had been unable to hack it, but still that was no excuse for the hurt and pain they had caused. All of them were embarrassed and ashamed but none of them knew how to admit it.

_PFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPF_

A few tears were streaming down Keith Partridge's face as he slammed the front door shut behind him. He was so very hurt and disappointed to know what his brothers and sisters truly thought of what he had been trying to do. They had hated his attention but instead of letting him know they had played that cruel prank and now his heart was crushed; shattered beyond all repair.

Not bothering to wipe the tears from his face he turned and headed for the garage but as he reached the door he stopped again. No, the garage wouldn't work. It was too close to home...to close...to close to Danny, Laurie, Tracy and Chris.

Brushing some of his long, brown hair away from his eyes he turned red, tear stained eyes towards the house he had lived in his whole life. Biting his lip, he took one step back down the driveway and then another. He knew that his mother would be worried if he just took off but he needed to get away; clear his head and let loose with his emotions in a secluded area; away from prying eyes.

Shaking his head, Keith turned and started walking but as his feet hit the pavement that made up the street, that walk turned in to a jog which turned in to a flat out run. He ran past houses and cars, staying close to the curb whenever possible. He didn't want to get hit by cars while he was trying to run away.

Keith ran and ran and ran. He ran until he couldn't run anymore and when he couldn't run anymore he settled for walking...that is until the sun began to go down. When that happened, Keith finally stopped. He had long since stopped crying but his heart was still torn to pieces by the harsh words of his siblings.

He found that he was at least ten miles from home, near the Farmer's Market and the Hickory Hill BBQ place. The smell of BBQ wafted over to him, making his stomach grumble but he ignored it. Even though he was hungry he didn't feel like eating.

Keith was so busy focusing on his stomach that he failed to notice a car coming towards the sidewalk where he was standing. The car was going at a great rate of speed; it's driver obviously too drunk to notice that fact.

One minute Keith Partridge was placing a hand on his stomach, begging it to stop growling, the next minute he felt a great pressure on his side, trampling him underfoot. Once the pressure passed over him, a great wave of pain hit him from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes; it was all over and all very intense.

He cried out once...twice but the pain wouldn't stop. In fact it just got worse. Tears flowed freely from his eyes; he couldn't nor felt the urge to stop them. He didn't register the fact that he had been not only hit by a car but dragged under it for several feet. He was bruised, several broken bones and who knows what other injuries he sustained.

As the realization of what had just happened to him slowly dawned over Keith, he wasn't mortified, he was saddened; saddened that this would be the final nail in his coffin. His family had shown it's true colors and now he was going to die...what a day.

"Hey man...are you...?"

Keith barely registered the voice of a stranger who had witnessed the whole entire thing; barely registering that the stranger was doing his best to keep Keith from going in to shock.

"Oh. My. God. Keith! Keith Partridge!"

Hearing his name Keith forced himself back in to lucidity long enough to look at the man.

Keith had no idea how bad he looked, but he imagined it must be pretty bad considering how he felt.

"m...mister..." Keith whispered. It was clear that he was weak and getting weaker with each passing minute.

Other bystanders had phoned in the accident and an ambulance was on it's way but where the hell was it? One of the greatest pop singers was laying there on the pavement, blood pouring out of a wound on his head and side, and there was no ambulance on the scene yet.

Hearing Keith whisper to him, the older man just shushed Keith softly, knowing he had to conserve his strength.

"please...please tell my family that I...that I love them and that..." Keith whispered; dry, cracked and bloody lips trembling in pain.

"Ah no, none of that Keith. We'll getcha back to your folks so you can tell them that yourself, but you need to hang in there okay?" The older man comforted.

The older man watched Keith's trembling get worse before his young eyes rolled back in to his head and he went limp. Fearfully he reached for a pulse on Keith's scraped neck, breathing in relief when he felt one. It was slow; weak but it was there.

Sirens off in the distance let the older man know that help was on the way. He was glad for that. In the few minutes he had been holding the injured Partridge, he had seen Keith get weaker and weaker and now he was afraid that Keith would die before he even reached the hospital. He had no idea why Keith was out there and it wasn't his place to ask, but from what Keith had murmured, the old man guessed it had something to do with the Partridge's.

When the firefighter/paramedics arrived; the ambulance following them in; the man released his hold on Keith, watching as the firefighter/paramedics fought to stabilize the younger man so he could be transported to the hospital. It was a tough fight; Keith was weak, so very weak and just as they were loading Keith's unconscious form in to the ambulance his young heart stopped beating.

_PFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPF_

Author's Note: _So is this worth continuing? Please don't forget to review!_


	2. Straight Through My Heart

**Shattered**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Two: **Straight Through My Heart**

Four hours; it had been four hours and seven minutes since Keith had stormed out of the house. Now Chris, Tracy and Danny were sitting side-by-side on the living room couch; each having a sad look to their faces.

After two hours they had all begun to search for their brother so they could apologize but they couldn't find him. They checked everywhere; the school, the park, Muldoon's Point, heck they even checked the garage but each time they came up empty handed.

"He's been gone for hours." Chris said. "Maybe he ran away."

That was Tracy. Chris looked at his sister, really not believing that suggestion. Come on, who heard of Keith Partridge running away?

"He's too old to run away." Danny sadly replied. He too didn't believe that Keith would run away; storm out of the house sure; they had all seen that but run away? No. Keith had more sense than that.

Hearing the front door open all three kids rose up and turned towards the door at the same time that one might think it had been a rehearsed move. They hoped against hope that it was Keith; returning to straighten things out, but it was to no avail. Their hopes and dreams fell when they saw that it was their sister Laurie.

"Did you find him?" Danny asked in a hopeful tone of voice, but when he saw his sister's face he knew that she hadn't had any luck either.

"No. I went to all of his hangouts but no one's seen him." Laurie said. She headed over to the couch and sat on the edge of it while the other three children took up their original seats on the comfortable couch.

Hearing more footsteps the children looked up just as Laurie asked, "Did you have any luck mom?"

They all excepted Shirley to say that she had found him but when she just shook her head they knew that she hadn't had any luck either. All of them were now very worried about Keith. He had been gone way too long. Either he had run away as Tracy had suggested or...or...no...none of them would think that way. They wouldn't and couldn't imagine that Keith had done something as silly and stupid as to commit...no...no he wouldn't do that...would he?

A phone call roused all of the Partridge's from their self absorbed musings. Shirley walked across the carpeted floor and picked up the telephone, placing the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked in to the receiver, "Yes this is Mrs. Partridge...WHAT?"

Hearing the shocked and frightened tone in their mother's voice, Danny, Laurie, Chris and Tracy all jumped up off the couch and turned towards their mother. Something had obviously happened to Keith, and that something was obviously bad.

"Well is he...?" Shirley asked, pausing again to listen to what the doctor on the phone was saying. After a few seconds she nodded her head and assured the doctor that she was on her way before bidding the doctor goodbye. She then hung up the phone and burst in to tears; her heart aching and her arms just wanting to hold her eldest son.

"What happened mom? Was it about Keith?" Laurie asked, carefully approaching her mother's shaking form. Shirley hadn't moved but was instead half way keeled over, wracked with sobs; sobs for Keith.

Hand going to her mouth, Shirley lifted tear stained eyes to look at Laurie and the others.

"That was Dr. Elliot from Normandy Memorial. Keith...uh...Keith was brought in two hours ago he...he was hit by a car." Shirley said in a shaky voice.

Hearing the news every child in that room gasped; a collective intake of air that showed that they were all shocked and worried for Keith.

"Is he going to be okay mom?" Danny asked. He would hate and never forgive himself if Keith died thinking that he hated him. That...that just couldn't happen.

"The...the doctors don't think he's going to pull through, Danny." Shirley replied. The words tasted like dirt in her mouth. How could she utter them? But they were the cold, hard truth. Keith was badly injured and the doctors didn't give him more than a ten percent chance of pulling through let alone make a full and complete recovery.

Seconds after Shirley said those words the living room fell quiet; so quiet that one could of heard a pin hit the floor; then it irrupted in to voices; everyone was speaking, ushering the others out towards the car. Shirley followed along on autopilot, her mind still trying to process everything. Her baby, her Keith was laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life because of some joke that the kids pulled. She knew that they hadn't meant to hurt him but the damage had already been done, now there was nothing left to do but try to pick up the pieces, but how could they even begin to do that when Keith was lying at death's door?

The Partridge Family's multi colored bus was there, parked by the curb but the children headed for the car; it would carry them all of course but it would be a tight squeeze.

"Come on kids we're taking the bus." Shirley said. The children slowed down and changed their trajectory from the car that was parked in the driveway to the bus that was parked on the street. One by one they climbed in to the bus; Danny, Laurie, Chris, Tracy and finally Shirley.

Shutting the door to the bus, Shirley fired up the engine, put the bus in to gear and pulled away from the house as quickly as she dared to.

__

Two hours later found Chris, Tracy and Laurie out in the waiting room of the hospital, while Shirley and Danny were in the ICU watching Keith breathe. He was hooked up to so many machines...so many machines. There were several that were helping him to breathe; in fact they had actually taken over Keith's breathing for him, and there was a tube down his throat. His eyes were taped shut and his head was completely wrapped up. Bruises, cuts and scrapes mottled the once beautiful face that looked so small and sunken now.

After arriving at the hospital Shirley had learned from the doctor that Keith was in a coma and had been ever since his arrival to the hospital. He had suffered a severe concussion which was causing his brain to swell. Other injuries had included several broken ribs, a broken leg and a pierced lung, but what shocked Shirley most of all was the fact that Keith had had to have his spleen removed. She knew what all that would entail; if he survived his immune system would be compromised, making him even more susceptible to diseases.

When they all had learned that Keith was out of surgery, they had all wanted to see him. Two at a time they had been allowed in; Shirley and Laurie, then Danny and Mr. Kincaid who had also been called, and finally Chris and Tracy. Both Chris and Tracy had managed to stay by Keith's side a grand total of two minutes before they had all but run from the room; tears streaming down their faces. Now it was Shirley and Danny who were at Keith's side.

Shirley wished she could gently touch Keith's head; smooth his beautiful brown hair down but the doctor's had warned her to be careful what she touched, so she was trying to keep that warning in mind.

"This is all my fault."

That was Danny; the same sorrowful tone in his voice. Tearing her eyes away from Keith, Shirley looked down at Danny who was gripping the rails of Keith's bed but who was not looking at Keith; eyes resting on the blankets that covered Keith.

"This isn't your fault Danny, this isn't anyone's fault." Shirley replied, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder.

It was obvious that Danny didn't believe his mother. "No mom, I'm serious. If I hadn't come up with that stupid idea then Keith wouldn't have run off and he wouldn't be here now. It's my fault that he's in here mom, it's my fault he's like this."

At first Danny had been strong while he was speaking, but when he got to the last part his voice broke and his lip started to tremble as tears welled up in his eyes.

Shirley knelt down so that Danny was taller than her before she reached out and took Danny's hands in hers. She fully understood why Danny was blaming himself and maybe he was actually right about it but now was not the time to place blame, now was not the time to blame oneself, now was the time to pull together; Keith would need them all to be strong.

"Danny, I know it's hard not to blame yourself but this isn't your fault. Yes you hurt Keith but you didn't cause all of this to happen." Shirley said, having a feeling that what she was saying really wasn't computing with her son.

"Thanks mom, but I know the truth. If Keith dies it'll be because of me...it'll be because I killed him." Danny said.

Fear was evident in his voice; fear that Keith was going to die. That knowledge was also present in Shirley's mind as well but she wasn't going to think about it; couldn't think about it. Positive thoughts; that was the way to go.

"Danny don't think that way. Keith is going to pull through, you have to believe that." Shirley said in a desperate tone of voice, searching Danny's downcast eyes for a hint that he was even believing anything she was saying.

"Sure mom...sure." Danny replied. There it was; that tone in his voice again. Shirley sighed before she drew in her son for a hug.

"Danny, Keith is going to need us all to be strong for him. We all have to believe that he is going to be alright. The doctor told me that we all should talk to him, there is a possibility that he can still hear us." Shirley said.

She felt Danny pull away and look at her. "He can hear us?"

"Yes Danny, Dr. Elliot said there was no reason why he shouldn't be able to. Talk to him Danny, he needs to hear you." Shirley said. She watched Danny wipe the tears from his eyes, swallow and then nod his head. If there was any possibility that Keith could hear him then Danny couldn't just keep silent...right?


	3. If I Knew Then

**Shattered**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Three: **If I Knew Then**

Danny brushed his reddish orange hair away from his face as he stared at his brother's unmoving form. It had been two hours since Danny and his mother had had that little talk and in that span of time Keith had been placed in a room and not only that but his heart had stopped twice. Both times the doctor had been able to restart Keith's heart but each time was more difficult than the last and after the second time the doctors had warned them that if it happened a third time they might not be able to get Keith back.

Shirley was also in the room, sleeping in a chair on the other side of Keith's bed, Laurie was by the window on the far side of the room, staring out in to the darkness that was California; her hand still covering her mouth. Tracy and Chris were with the Partridge's manager and close friend Reuben Kincaid who had taken them to the small hospital cafeteria to get them something to eat; something other than chocolate milkshakes.

Shirley had told Danny to speak with Keith; that there was a possibility that Keith could hear them but Danny had yet to even attempt to speak with his older brother. What could he say? The words 'I'm Sorry' didn't seem to be adequate. Keith needed to hear more than that; needed to hear how upset, scared, embarrassed and ashamed everyone was, but how could Danny get that across to his brother?

Swallowing, Danny glanced first at Shirley who was still sleeping, then over to Laurie who hadn't moved from the window. Danny did want to be alone with his brother; not wanting the others to see him talking to someone in a coma, but how could he even ask such a request of his mother and his sister?

Rising up out of the chair he was seated on, Danny walked the four steps over to Keith's left side. He was still on life support; eyes still taped shut and bandaged head...and the IV's, at least four to five IV's were embedded in Keith's skin; namely the vein in the top of his right hand; surgical tape holding the tubes down so the IV's wouldn't just fall out.

Danny looked down at Keith's still hand and slowly reached out and touched the top of the scratched hand. He didn't hold it like Shirley had done. A guy holding another guy's hand was just plain weird...even if that other guy was Keith Partridge, his brother.

"Keith..." Danny whispered ever so softly; eyes immediately going to his mother and Laurie to see if either of them had heard his whisper; neither of them stirred so Danny sighed and pressed on.

"Keith...I...well...I really don't know how to say this but I'm sorry...we all are. I never meant for any of this to happen to you; never meant for you to end up here. I understand if you never want to see or talk to me again but you have to wake up." Danny said; the last bit was said in a pleading/panicky voice. It was obvious that Danny was fighting not to start crying. He almost never cried but this situation warranted tears and emotion. How could it not?

"We're all worried about you; especially mom. She's a nervous wreck now. We all miss you...I miss you Keith. Please don't die Keith...please wake up...you gotta wake up...please!" Danny begged. It was clear that he had lost all control of his emotions because tears were just pouring down his face and he was actually holding Keith's hand tight. It wasn't exactly a death grip but it was pretty close. Danny had put so much emotion on to his statement that he was actually half shaking Keith's hand when he was begging.

"Danny."

Danny turned tear stained eyes towards his sister who had moved from the window and was now kneeling down by his side. Laurie had heard what Danny had said to Keith and it was obvious that she had tears running down her face as well.

Not caring how silly it would probably make him look, Danny did something that he almost never did; he reached out and hugged Laurie in a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

Laurie could tell that Danny wanted to be held so she obliged her little brother. Danny was blaming himself, that much was obvious, but it wasn't going to help anything and it was only going to make him feel worse.

"Danny everything's going to be okay." Laurie choked out, trying to believe that herself.

"He's going to die Laurie...he's going to die!" Danny choked out, still not releasing Laurie from the hug.

"Danny you don't know that, no one knows that. Keith is a fighter, he won't give up so easily. He'll fight this." Laurie said. She felt Danny pull back so she released him and watched as he wiped the tears from his face.

"We were supposed to have a concert in two days," he mumbled, "guess that's not going to happen now."

No a Partridge Family concert was out of the question for now and possibly for a long time. As long as Keith was in the hospital there would be no concerts.

Concerts...the only time the entire family was in harmony with each other; the only time they really enjoyed each others presence; now it was all gone, perhaps for good.

"Maybe that concert is canceled but they'll be others." Laurie said. She knew how her brother loved to make money. Okay maybe that wasn't exactly true. Danny loved all aspects of money making; doing everything he could to make the family...more importantly himself rich; concerts were just one avenue of his money making ability.

"No Laurie...not for me. I'm done, I...I quit the group...bass playing...I quit music all together." Danny said in a depressed tone of voice.

It was very clear to Laurie that this whole situation had severely upset Danny. The blame he was placing on himself was as big as the _Titanic._ He was blaming himself for everything that had happened to Keith, so leaving the band was probably a small way that Danny found to punish himself.

"Danny you can't! When Keith recovers, we'll need a bass player." Laurie said, trying to instill some hope in her younger brother but it was obvious that Danny wasn't buying it.

"Sorry Laurie I just...can't." Danny said. He couldn't if not wouldn't give a better reason than that. What could he say that would constitute as a good reason? Nothing.

Danny moved to leave the room but Laurie stopped him, still being careful not to wake their mother who needed all of the rest she could get.

"Danny, this is not helping anyone least ways Keith. He needs you right now and you are just walking out on him. That's not what brothers do! Yes you made a mistake but you are taking the cowards way out. Turn around and face your problems; face Keith." Laurie said.

"But he doesn't even know we are here!" Danny shot back. Laurie folded her arms and looked at her brother evenly. "And how do you know that for sure?" she asked.

"I...I..." Danny paused. He was getting anxious and every nerve in his body was screaming at him to get out of the room, but Laurie blocked his path, waiting for an answer.

"I just can't Laurie! I just can't face him right now!" Danny finally said.

He pushed past Laurie and bolted from the room. Laurie was about to chase after him when a voice said, "No, let him alone for awhile."

Laurie turned to see her mother watching her and from the look on Shirley's face she had probably heard a lot if not all of the entire conversation between Laurie and Danny.

"He is just being so hard headed right now mom." Laurie said.

"Yes I know sweetie, but you have to understand that this is Danny we are talking about. I would be worried if he didn't act this way." Shirley replied, watching Laurie take the seat that Danny had vacated.

"True but...to not want to face Keith...to leaving the group! Mom he is beating himself up over something that isn't his fault." Laurie said.

"I know that sweetie and deep down I think that Danny knows it too he just needs to realize that. He'll come back, we just need to give him a little time and space." Shirley said. She then turned her attention to her eldest son, wishing that he would wake up.


	4. Call My Name

**Shattered**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Four: ** Call My Name**

It was slow but the world kept turning and one day passed in to another and slowly a week made it's way by...and then another and another. The Partridge's were reluctant to leave the hospital but after the first week they knew that they had to resume a semblance of normality. The children went back to school while Shirley remained with Keith who was beating all odds given by the doctors. At the beginning of the second week Keith had been taken off of the ventilator and was now breathing on his own, though despite all of this he was still in a coma.

Danny had kept his word and had packed away his bass, putting it in the attic since he never wanted to see it again. He avoided the garage; avoided Reuben and all talk of music, concerts and money. His attitude was depressing but understandable to everyone however the one thing that was distressing to the rest of the Partridge's was the fact that Danny had almost more or less stopped eating.

Depression was written all over his face and nothing the others did seemed to snap Danny out of it.

It was now Monday. Danny, Chris and Tracy were in school and Laurie was at the hospital with Shirley. Every day they had hope that Keith would wake up and each day that hope was crushed when he remained unresponsive.

"Mom, what are you going to do about Danny? He's got to eat." Laurie said as she brushed her long, brown hair away from her face.

Laurie was seated in a chair by Keith's right side while Shirley was seated in a chair by Keith's left side.

"I don't know. He needs help but I think the only thing that can help him now is Keith." Shirley replied with a sigh.

She believed that if Keith woke up then Danny would snap out of his depression and return to his normal self. She missed her old Danny...heck she missed her family and the way it had been.

Laurie nodded, seeing the truth in her mother's words. It seemed that Danny's very health now hinged on Keith. If he died then...what about Danny? Would that drive him over the edge as well? Laurie couldn't imagine having to bury two of her brothers within weeks of each other. She knew her mom wouldn't be able to cope if that happened; heck she doubted she could cope if that happened either!

Slowly Shirley reached out and took Keith's limp hand in hers. Keith's injuries were slowly healing; some of the smaller scratches were almost gone and his broken leg was also on the mend. Soon enough she'd have her beautiful boy back but he would never be back unless he woke up.

"Keith, you've slept long enough. It's time to wake up. We all miss you sweety, especially Danny and Tracy. " Shirley began.

Laurie then listened to her mother begin to ramble on, talking to Keith like she always did. She told Keith different stories about when he was a baby and when the others were younger. The stories were sweet and a few times Laurie had to wipe her face to keep the tears at bay but the only one who never stirred or showed any emotions was Keith.

An hour passed by and still nothing, but Shirley wasn't giving up on her son.

"Do you remember how excited you were when Tracy was born? The minute you saw her you loved her so much. That's the way your dad and grandparents and I felt when you were born. We loved you so much." Shirley said, squeezing Keith's hand in a loving fashion. She then let go of his hand and nodded to Laurie who stood up and headed for the door, knowing that it was time now to go home.

Shirley stood up and was reaching down for her purse when she heard a raspy, "And I love you too mom."

Standing up straight as if she had been shot, Shirley had those 'deer in the headlight' eyes as she looked at her son who's brown eyes were locked on to hers.

"Keith..." Shirley whispered, at first not believing that her son was actually looking at her, but when the realization hit she exclaimed, "KEITH!"

Laurie, hearing her mom's startled exclamation quickly walked over to Keith's bed and nearly shrieked when she saw that her brother was awake.

"Keith!" Laurie proclaimed, bending down and giving him a hug while Shirley called for a doctor, using the call button by Keith's side.

When Laurie released her brother she had tears in her eyes, while Keith had a small, half smile on his face.

"Where's everyone else?" Keith whispered. His throat was so dry from lack of use that he could barely talk, but it wasn't all that surprising.

"They're in school. They'll be so glad to know that you are awake!" Shirley said, looking towards the door when a doctor and a nurse entered to find out why Shirley had tripped the call button.

Smiles came to the faces of the doctor and nurse when they saw that their patient was now conscious. Quickly they checked Keith's vitals, shined a pen light in his eyes and checked motor function by having Keith try to move his toes and his fingers; all of these tests he passed with flying colors.

Upon finishing, the doctor drew Shirley aside and said, "Mrs. Partridge, I don't know how but I believe your son is going to make a full recovery. He will need to stay in the hospital for a few more days; make sure there isn't going to be any kind of relapse, but barring any complications you should be able to take him home on Friday."

Shirley thanked the doctors before returning to her son's side just in time to hear Laurie finish filling Keith in on everything that had been happening the past few weeks...including the trouble with Danny.

Shirley was a little angry at Laurie because Keith didn't need all of this dumped on him moments after rejoining the land of the living, but what was done was done and by the look on Keith's face he wasn't surprised.

Shirley went over to the small, pink water pitcher and poured some water in to a clear, plastic cup. Placing a small straw in the water, she brought the cup over to Keith and held the cup steady while Keith slowly yet eagerly sipped the water through the straw.

When he finished about half of the cup, Shirley put the cup down, not wanting Keith to get sick from drinking too much too fast.

"Had a feeling he'd do something like that." Keith said after swallowing the water in his mouth. His voice was a little stronger thanks to the liquid he had drunk; it not being so raspy.

"How so?" Shirley asked.

"Well, believe or not mom, I heard a lot of what went on in here. I heard what Danny had to say and I could tell that he was pretty torn up over everything that had happened. More than anything I wanted to tell him that it was okay but I couldn't move...couldn't say anything. I just had to lay there and listen. Mom...Danny needs to know that this isn't his fault. He's carried the blame for long enough, he needs to let it go. I already have." Keith said.

"We've tried, Keith. Mom and I have tried to convince Danny...heck even Chris and Tracy have tried but you know your brother and that hard head of his. He always has to do everything big." Laurie said.

Keith looked at his sister and nodded his head, knowing full well that Danny always liked to do things the hard way.

"Mom, I need to see him. One way or another this thing is going to be settled...today. Even if I have to hold him hostage here." Keith said.

Ah there was that humorous side that Shirley had missed from her eldest. If he was feeling good enough to start making jokes then he was definitely on the mend.

"Well if you are up to it, we'll bring him by after school." Shirley replied. She didn't want to over tire Keith but seeing the look in his eyes she knew that he was ready, willing and able to discuss things with Danny, she just hoped that Danny would roll over and accept the fact that Keith was okay and it wasn't his fault. If he didn't and continued on his present course...she didn't look forward to placing Danny in one of those 'special places' that dealt with depression and anorexia; a disorder that Danny was now showing signs of developing.


	5. After the Rain

**Shattered**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

Chapter Five: **After the Rain**

Danny bit his lip as he nervously popped the joints on his hands. His mother had picked him, Tracy and Chris up from school as she and Laurie always did, and like always they would drive to the hospital. Of course Danny had asked if there was any change but neither Laurie nor Shirley would say anything one way or the other, which to Danny meant that something was wrong.

He had this sick feeling that after arriving at the hospital, his mother would be claiming a corpse. Keith had died...right? Danny looked out the windows of the bus, not looking forward to this at all. While he looked good in black, he didn't want to have to dress up to go to a funeral; especially Keith's funeral.

Danny tasted the bile in his throat from his recent 'binge' episode at school. He had been lucky, having almost been caught by some other students, but thankfully he had just cleaned out his mouth when the three boys had entered the boys room.

Not saying a word, Danny waited as his mother parked the bus and opened the door, letting everyone file out before she did.

Chris and Tracy pushed past Danny, almost knocking him over as they chased each other towards the rotating door that led in to the hospital. Danny watched his younger siblings go; the same frown still on his sunken face. He really looked bad; sick even. The mischievous spark that had been in his eyes was gone; snuffed out and had been for the past few weeks. While his clothes covered up his ribs, it was easy to see that Danny's clothes were practically swallowing him whole; the belt having four new holes punched in it so it could continue to hold his pants up; pants that were now too big for his small frame.

Danny said nothing as he entered the hospital and rode the elevator up to the fourth floor. After stepping out, he simply put his hands in to his pockets; still following after his mother and siblings. Just before they reached Keith's room Shirley spoke up, asking who all wanted a soda. This was something she rarely allowed them to have; normally it was either water, milk or in some cases tea or lemonade, but a soda? Danny barely registered the surprise on Chris and Tracy's face, or the fact that they both raised their hands.

"Danny, why don't you go on in? We'll be back in a few minutes." Shirley said, watching as Danny, as if on autopilot shuffled in to Keith's room, the door shutting behind him.

"Mom, he looks so out of it. I keep thinking he's going to drop any second." Laurie said as she ushered her younger siblings down the hall towards the vending machine; Shirley following.

"I know. I'm half tempted to admit him; have the doctors give him some IV's." Shirley replied with a small sigh. She herself was worried about Danny. He was so thin and pale; everyone had noticed including the school principle who had called her to ask if everything was okay with Danny. What could she say? He was now anorexic and bulimic because of what happened to Keith? No, she would be accused of being a terrible mother...wouldn't she?

"You should mom. He's so thin...I don't even think he'll make it back to the bus." Laurie said, imagining that Danny would drop in Keith's room. It was something she didn't want to think about nor see, but it was highly possible that it would indeed happen.

"I just hope that once Keith talks with him he'll snap out of it. If he doesn't well...I don't know what I'm going to do with him." Shirley said.

She knew that what Danny was going through was life threatening to say the least, and the longer he did it the harder it would be for him to stop; she just hoped that it wasn't already too late.

Even though Shirley wanted to get back to Keith and Danny, she wanted to give the two brothers enough time to talk and work things out, so she simply picked up the pace to the vending machine.

_PFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPF_

Danny pushed the door to Keith's room open and walked in, barely hearing the door shut behind him. Keeping his eyes down he walked to the nearest chair and took a seat, placing his hands in his lap. He didn't look at Keith; didn't even dare to anymore. He had said his peace, there was nothing more to say; nothing more he could say that would make any difference. A small part of him was glad that they hadn't headed for the morgue; the Keith was still alive, but he was still in a coma, and showing no signs of...

"Hmm, you look even worse than I do..."

Danny blinked and paused. Slowly he lifted his eyes and looked towards the bed to see Keith looking him over with a careful eye. Keith had a nasal cannula over his face and a single IV in his hand; it was certainly an improvement over the past few weeks.

"I guess mom and Laurie weren't kidding." Keith continued.

Danny was still looking at Keith with open mouth; not believing that Keith was actually talking to him. Keith saw that look, smiled and chuckled. Sometimes Danny's faces were certainly priceless!

Reaching over Keith playfully tapped Danny's jaw, causing it to snap shut.

"You know you are going to catch flies with that." He joked.

When Danny still didn't respond, Keith waved a hand in front of Danny's eyes, trying to illicit some kind of response.

"Uh...Danny, you hoo...Earth to Danny...anyone home in there?" Keith asked. He waved his hand, touched Danny's arm, even gently slapped Danny's face; nothing seemed to work.

"Danny, snap out of it!" Keith ordered in a sharp voice.

That hint of anger caused Danny to flinch and blink. Swallowing, Danny shakily asked, "Keith?"

His voice was no more than a terrified whisper and when he heard that Keith instantly regretted raising his voice to his brother.

"Yeah Danny, it's me. Mom and Laurie...well...more Laurie than mom, told me what you've been doing and I do have to say that I am disappointed right now. I would have thought you'd have more strength and commitment." Keith said. His plan was bold; try to make Danny feel bad enough for walking away from the family and group when times were tough; Keith just hoped his plan wouldn't backfire and push Danny further in to his depression.

"Listen...what happened all those weeks ago...it doesn't matter anymore, alright? Sure I was angry then; angry and confused by the situation and what you and the others said. Yes it hurt, and yes I did the stupid thing and ran but Danny, lemme tell you something," Keith paused and scooted a little closer to the bed. What he was about to tell Danny was the truth and was something he hadn't told anyone yet; even his mom.

"You have no idea how close I was to leaving. I saw that white light; saw this long tunnel and...I saw dad. I felt at peace for the first time in a long time, you know? Dad wanted me to come with him but when I heard your voice; heard what you had to say, I knew that I couldn't leave you all, so I came back. You brought me back Danny. You have nothing to be sorry for; what's done is done now all you have to do is move on. I already have...can you?"

Keith watched Danny search his face, obviously looking for the truth. After a few moments Keith saw a very small smile grace the corner of Danny's face, even though he didn't say anything. Keith took that look as a yes, and while it didn't give Danny his health back, Keith hoped it was a step in the right direction.

"And when I get out of here, the Partridge Family is going to be short one bass player, do you know who we could get to fill the opening?" Keith asked. He didn't care out the group; okay he did but he was just trying to get Danny to open up more. It worked because Danny's grin broadened a little.

"I think I know someone who can help." Danny replied.

Keith also grinned seconds before the door to his room opened to admit Shirley, Laurie, Chris and Tracy; the latter screamed and ran over to Keith who hugged the both of them before he looked up at his mother with a knowing look, knowing that Shirley would understand; his mom was smart like that.

Deciding to take a chance, Shirley took out the can of orange juice she had purchased on the slim chance that Danny would actually drink it.

"Danny, are you thirsty?" Shirley asked. She saw Danny look from the can to Keith and back; saw him nod his head a second later.

Smiling, Shirley opened the can, put a straw in it and handed the can to Danny who took it and stared at it for several minutes. It seemed that everyone was watching him with bated breath; watching as he slowly put the straw to his lips and gently sucked on it, causing a small bit of the liquid to go in to his mouth.

When Danny swallowed that small bit before bringing more in to his mouth, Shirley and the others smiled, knowing that Danny and Keith would be alright; their family would survive and continue to survive.


	6. Epilogue

**Shattered**

by

**Numb3rsfan**

**Epilogue**

Two months to the day found The Partridge Family well. Keith had been released from the hospital when the doctor had said he could be released; four days after waking up. Danny's road to recovery was a little more severe than Keith's; Danny having ended up having to be hospitalized when he collapsed a week after Keith got out, but after that, Danny started to gain weight and after a month he was back to a normal weight and Keith's leg was almost completely healed.

During his recovery Danny had broken out his bass. His fingers remembering a little bit of their former strength as he had tried to play again. With Keith's help and support Danny persevered and after a time the family started to rehearse again and it was as if nothing had happened; all of the songs turned out great.

On the first day in June, Reuben booked the Partridge Family in one of the casinos in Vegas, and when the Partridge Family were announced, the crowd rose to their feet and started to cheer.

Heaving a large shy, Keith looked at his family when the announcer glanced their way, waiting for them to come up on the small 'T' shaped, red and white stage. The instruments were already set up; the ground was just waiting on the Partridge's to take their positions and play.

"Ready?" Keith asked them all. Every one of them were wearing their cream colored shirts with green vest and matching pants; except for Laurie and Tracy who were wearing green hot pants.

Keith saw Shirley, Laurie, Tracy and Chris nod their heads while Danny looked a little nervous. Why was he nervous? It wasn't their very first performance after all. Now that had been a nightmare; all of those people staring at them. Thankfully Shirley had gotten them distracted; managing to help them forget about the crowds and start to play. This wasn't going to be a repeat of that night...right?

"Danny?" Keith asked, seeing that the announcer was getting just a little impatient as the crowd was starting to murmur in low tones.

"Danny?" he asked again.

Danny sighed and nodded his head. "As ready as I'll ever be...I guess." he replied.

Seeing how nervous Danny was, Keith simply put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Hey it's alright, we'll all be up there with you." he said.

"Yeah I know...let's just...get this over with." Danny mumbled, walking past Keith to take the stage.

Shaking his head Keith followed after Danny and when the crowd caught sight of the two of them, they started to cheer; the cheering continued as the rest of the family came up and got in to position.

Tracy was on the far side of the stage; tambourine in hand. Next there was Shirley on a keyboard, followed by Danny on the bass, Chris on the drums and Laurie on the piano. Keith left his guitar alone and just grabbed the mic before going to stand beside Laurie.

Feeling the eyes of his family and the crowd on him, Keith made sure that they were all watching before he gave a simple nod of his head and with that nod they all began to play. Chris banged away on the drums, Danny plucked the bass strings, Laurie played the piano; Shirley the keyboard and Tracy the tambourine.

Keith felt the hot spotlight hit him mere seconds before he started the opening verse to _Summer Days._ Paying the spotlight no mind, Keith sang and sang, moving to first stand beside the drum set; one hand actually touching one of the drums, being careful not to touch the one that Chris was currently attacking with his drum stick. Keith smiled at Chris who smiled back. This was a brotherly connection reestablished.

Keith them moved to the piano, sitting down next to Laurie. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Love and the sibling connection was shining bright in her eyes; it being clear that she was glad they were there.

Hitting the chorus of the song, Keith stood up and moved over to Danny, standing next to the younger.

Keith and Danny smiled at each other; each sharing a brotherly moment, each glad that the other was alright.

Keith then moved over to his mother, sitting down next to her on the keyboard bench. They both smiled at one another; Keith feeling the mother love from Shirley was over him like a stream. It really was something else; to feel that much love surround you. He knew that he was really lucky and blessed to be her son.

Rising up from the bench, Keith backtracked behind Danny, then walking in front of him as Keith made his way over to Tracy.

He then knelt down so that Tracy was a little taller than him as he sang, "Come climb that hill again with me..."

He saw Tracy smile; not really being sure if she should look at her big brother, her tambourine or the crowds, so she settled on Keith.

"Come live that love again with me," Keith continued, "Baby, baby, baby, baby."

Reaching out, Keith took Tracy's hand in his, waving it a little in to what amounts to being a brotherly handshake.

"Hold my hand and we'll be free. Said we'll be free!" Keith sang.

He then released Tracy's hand and stood up, turned around and walked back, standing at an angle to Danny so he was technically in front of him but not blocking his little brother from the view of the crowd. When the chorus hit again, Keith moved in time with it, sliding past Danny so that he was now more or less in the center of the stage.

Keith repeated the chorus twice; fading out with the music on the fourth repeat. When the music was over, Keith and everyone else took a bow before continuing on with another song.

After seventy minutes the concert was over. In full view of the audience, Keith hugged his family members before following them off stage the dressing rooms so they could change and get the makeup off of their faces.

It had been a good day; a reminder to them all that despite everything that had happened they were still together and still a family and nothing would ever change that...nothing could ever change that.

They were together forever and they always would be.


End file.
